Chasing the Sun
by Apollo's Best Friend
Summary: Thalia has decided that she hates life. She'd been kicked out of the Hunters of Artemis because she'd fell for Apollo. Apollo cheated on her with a mortal. Her father doesn't seem to care for her. Her brother's been gone for as long as she could remember, and to top it all off, Thalia Grace is blind.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I had another crazy idea while...being bored...so...BAM...here I came!**

**Summary: Thalia has decided that she hates life. She'd been kicked out of the Hunters of Artemis because she'd fell for Apollo. Apollo cheated on her with a mortal. Her father doesn't seem to care for her. Her brother's been gone for as long as she could remember, and to top it all off, Thalia Grace is blind.**

**You know...I've never tried using Thalia as a main character...**

**Ladies Fates help me please... Oh...HoO never happened. Please excuse me for OOC-ness in some people.**

* * *

**Blind**

**Chapter One**

**of**

**Chasing the Sun**

* * *

_The Fates hate me..._Thalia thought quietly as she kneeled in front of Lady Artemis.

"You've fallen in love, haven't you?" Artemis sneered, disgusted. Thalia bit her lip fearfully. She'd heard from Phoebe that the last Huntress that had fallen in love was turned into an animal.

"Haven't you, Grace?" Artemis repeated.

"Yes, milady." Thalia whispered.

"Very well. I thought that you'd be different. I, Phoebe Artemis, formally banish Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, from the Huntresses of Artemis." Artemis announced coldly, looking at her former lieutenant with barely hidden disgust and anger. "Now get out of my sight." Artemis demanded.

Fearing the goddess' power, Thalia quickly exited the main tent and packed her remaining things left. Now she just had what she had started off with and her bow was gone. Thalia left the campsite quickly, trying to avoid any huntresses at all costs.

She ran into the city next to the forest, breathing heavily. She ducked when someone walked by, but straightened, shocked, when she saw that it was Apollo. His arm was wrapped around a mortal girl's shoulders, who looked just slightly younger than Thalia.

"Okay...that hurt..." Thalia muttered under her breath.

Apollo leaned over, kissing the mortal girl.

"That killed me..."

"I love you, Rebecca."

"Now I'm dead." Tears streaking down her face, Thalia streaked past Apollo and _Rebecca_, ignoring Apollo's cry of annoyance, before he recognized her.

"Thalia, wait! It's not what it looks like." Apollo called. Thalia whipped around furiously, tears dripping from her electric blue eyes.

"Oh really? It's totally not like you're cheating on me with some _mortal_ girl, named _Rebecca_." Thalia sneered, sarcasm obvious in her voice, before she turned around and fled. Her heart thudded rapidly as she looked around, swearing that she heard a twig crack. Suddenly, a squirrel ran past her. In alarm, the teen screamed.

"Stupid ADHD!" Thalia cursed. She looked around. She seemed to be in a small clearing. Thalia looked around again and saw the beautiful willows draping next to one another. Thalia pushed softly past the willows and saw a small, hidden cave behind the rocks.

"Perfect. A perfect home." Thalia exclaimed happily. The cave was a rather large one, with a small spring near the left side, and some cracks in the floor. She loved living in the wild. Even if Thalia wasn't a huntress anymore, she still loved camping.

"Thank you, great god Pan, for allowing me to find this great-perfect, shelter. I will treasure it for the rest of my life, I promise." Thalia vowed as she picked up sticks for the fire. Thalia set the sticks down in the cave, and gathered some and started a fire, using a small zap of lightning, of course.

Just as Thalia got comfortable in the cave, she felt an unknown presence.

"Who's there?" She demanded. A dark, seemingly evil laugh responded. Thalia tapped Aegis and flipped her canister **(IDK so don't ask me) **, turning it into a spear.

Shadows swirled around her legs and one tugged, causing Thalia to fall. The ex-huntress heard her ankle crack and winced. Ouch. The shadow grabbing her flipped her over and over again.

When the shadows left, Thalia laid on the floor, blinking tears out of her eyes, clutching her ribs in barely hidden agony and pain.

Thalia cried softly, for the first time in years. She cried for Jason. She cried for her father, Zeus. She cried for the huntresses, She cried for Apollo. She cried for herself.

But she wasn't crying tears.

Thalia wiped away what she thought was tears, blackness settling over her vision. Thalia looked at her hand, seeing bright red blood contrasting over the darkness, before the darkness covered her vision completely.

The daughter of Zeus couldn't see anything.

Thalia felt fear, for what would happen.

Thalia felt anger, for what Apollo had done.

Thalia felt sadness, for Zeus hadn't really paid attention to her.

Thalia felt shame, for ever falling for Apollo.

Then, Thalia blacked out.

**No effin' clue what I'm going to do...**

**TOODLES!**

**~Apollo's Best Friend**


End file.
